Choices
by Live love and don't learn
Summary: Life is full of hard choices and Cammie Morgan is about to find out just that. Forced to move 3 weeks into her senior year Cammie is about to see that the move wasn't so bad. Introduce Josh, the sweet boy everyone loves and Zach the bad boy everyone talks about. Both trying to capture Cammie's heart and both holding a dark secret. Fixed, sorry about the first one!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cammie's POV

I couldn't breath. I just starred at my Mom in shock. I mean, who wouldn't when they find out that only 3 weeks into the school year you're moving so their Mom and Dad could live closer to their (Mom's) parents.

"MOM!" I screamed noticing how she flinched when I screamed. "Why on earth do we have to move. I mean, we see them at least once a month and plus all my freinds are here." I know I sounded like one of those teen girls that act like there life is over if they spill there nailpolish but my life _is_ over. I've lived here in Jackson Town for as longs as I could remember. All my memories are here, my freinds, and my dog, Buddy, who we burried when I was ten, were all here.

I sighed, feeling defeated.

"When will we be leaving?" I asked my Mom.

"In two days sweatheart." She told me. And that's...

3 3

...How I ended up here, in Roseville Virginia. I have to admitt, it was a cute town but, still, I wanted to be back home.

"It's beautiful here isn't it Cammie?" My Mom asked. I grunted in agreement.

" Oh babydoll," I tried my best not to glare at her when she used my nickname, " you'll get used to it in no time. Plus! If you ever get home sick, Gram and Gramps are just a half an hour away." she said as if it were the most exciting thing in the world. Don't get me wrong, I love Gram and Gramps to death, but they arn't as active as they used to be.

"I guess." I said knowing that that's the answer she wanted to hear anyway.

As we pulled up into a driveway I couldn't help but gasp at what I saw. The house was beautiful. It was a two story house that was just the right size to be not to big but not to small either. It was made of wood, meaning, there was no plastic siding. there was a rap-around porch with a swing on the right end. I got out and looked at my surroundings. There was a cute garden in the front and two small trees, one on the right and the other on the left, with a little 'Welcome' sign and the adress. To my right there was never ending land surrounded by a fence. I looked around it noticing some stables wiht hourses and big ones most likley for cows which right now were roaming on the land. I decided to go in the house to pack my bags. _I guess it won't be _so_ bad here, _I thought to my self.

As i was unpacking my things I couldn't help but think about the horses that I saw. I have always loved horses but never got the chance to ride one. Walking down stairs and into the kitchen I saw my mom cooking dinner.

"What the heck?" I asked her, looking at the food.

"I grabbed some grocreries while you were asleep in the car" she told me, laughin gat my confusion.

"Oh." Was all I said back."well, I think I'm gonna look around town for a while if that's alright with you?" I asked.

"Sure sure. Just be back in an hour and be carefull." She told me glancing up from the spagetti she was making. I hugged and kissed her good buy and left.

3 3

The town wasn't overly bad at all. Actually, it was adorable. There was a library that, even though it looked old, it was still very pretty. A few stores lined the streets that had just enough of what you needed so you didn't have to travel a half an hour away to get to a big grocery stor of mall. There was an old run down gas station that had a few cars in the parking lot and with people inside looking around for a quick snack or sitting at the area for lunch. What really cought my eye though, was a coffee shop at the cornner of the street. I smiled. I loved coffee shops. They are the cutest little shops out there.

When I finally reached the shop I took a moment and breathed in the aroma. As I walked in I noticed it had a sitting area with a minni library. I walked up to the counter to order a drink.

"Hi how may I help you today?" A lady who looked to be about in her fourties asked.

"Just a black coffee please." I told her kindly with a smile. She was nice.

"Black coffee really. I have never heard a teenage girl ask for black coffee before." she said. "I don't mean to pry but I have never seen you before. I mean this is a very small town and I know evreybody here. Are you new?" "Yeah, just moved from New York." I told her.

"Interesting. Here you go sweety. That will be 2.50." she told me handing me my coffee. I handed her a 5 dollar bill and after getting my change and thanking her, I went over to sit on the couch. I picked a random book and with out looking at the title, started reading. After a couple pages I heard the bell of the front door ring and then a bunch of laughing teenagers. I tried to make my self look as small as possible so they wouldn't see me. You see, I'm not a people person. I only had three friends back at home and evreyone else I barely talked to.

I took my chance to look at the group. There were four guys and three girls. all hanging off one of the boys arms except the boy in the front. I watched as he walked up to the counter.

"Hey mom" He said while leaning over the counter to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello honey, how was school?" She asked while wiping down the counter.

"As boring as ever. That Tina chick still won't leave me alone. No matter what I say, she still finds a way to make it a compliment. She just doesn't know what no thank you means" He said.

"I'm sorry she has to be that way, but what can I say?" She asked. "I've got a handsome boy" she said reaching over the counter to ruffle his hair. He blushed.

I finally took my time to look him over. He was tall, about 6'3 and built. He was wearing Nike sneakers and had on a plain white shirt with a blue button up plad shirt open and dark jeans. The boys hair was a dark chocolate brown was cut short giving him a boy next door look. When I reached his eyes I noticed they were a deep dark brown. I also realized that those deep dark eyes were staring straight back at me.

...

A/N: hey people! This is my first fanfic so if you like it please review. if you have any ideas for latter chapters you can always pm me or comment/review. I want to get to know you better so... whats your fav color, school topic, and season? who is your fav actor/actress and what is your fav book that has been made into a movie of all time? love you and thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2- Josh

Chapter 2

Cammie's P.O.V

Oh crap.

I thought to my self. _He just cought me _staring_!_ I looked down trying not to blush. _This is a new start Cammie. Don't be shy. This move is a good thing. You can be a different person. _And that's exatly what I wanted to be. A new and approved person. I won't be shy like I was in New York. I will talk to people this time and make friends. So, taking a little bit of courage I decided to look back up again. My breath cought in my throat. The boy that was just at the counter moments before was standing right in front of me with a look of curiousness edged into his eyes. Before I could get out any words to greet him, he smiled and took his hand out of his pocket to bring to me to shake.

"Hey, my name's Josh. And who might you be?" He asked. His voice was deep and a little husky sending chills up my spine. And his smile? Oh gosh, his smile is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. His teeth seemed to have a natural straightness to them and were almost perfectly white.

"H-Hi, I'm Cammie." I told him shaking his hand before he could catch me staring at him again. He smiled making me blush slightly and look down.

"So Cammie, I have never seen ya around here before. Are ya new?" he asked. I realized he has a slight southern accent.

"Um, yeah. Just moved from New York." I told him.

"Well, how 'bout I show you around." he said smiling, making my heart melt. I mean really, it has to be a sin to have such a beautiful smile.

"I don't know. My Mom told me to be back in an hour. Plus," I added as an after thought," My mom told me to never talk to straingers." I said jokingly. _Huh, wonder where _that_ came from_. I thought to my self.

"Are you callin' me strange?" He asked playing along.

"You never know. For all I know, you could be a serial killer just waiting to murder me and leave me in a ditch." I joked back noticing a glint in his eye. Of what, I don't know.

"Nah, I'd probably leave you in a random trash can for the garbage men. They deserve it any way. Always waking you up in the mornin'" I laughed at that. My mom and I always got mad when the garbage men woke us up.

"SHOOT!" I almost yelled, staring at my watch I noticed I had 5 minutes to get home. It took me about 10 just to get here. "Look, I have to go. maybe another time." I got tried to step around him to leave but he blocked my way.

"How 'bout tomorrow? You know, a little sourthern hospitality goes a long way. By next week, we could end up being the best of ma- friends!" He told me with a glint of something in his eyes I couldn't make out.

"Umm, sure I guess. I really have to go or I'll be late getting home" I said while thinking, _I'll be even _more _late getting home_. He took a pen from his pocket and wrote something on my hand. His phone number.

"Text me so I have your number too so we can think of a time and place to meet up tomorrow and start the tour."

"Okay, bye!" I said while running out the door trying hard not to think of the little spark I felt when he touched my hand. _Tomorrow is going to be a long day_ I thought. _He probably goes the school I'm going to, considering how small this place is_. I really hope he forgets about me. I _hate _when attention is on me.

Josh's POV

I sighed looking back at her as she left. Cammie, i thought, _a pretty name for a pretty girl_. I could hardly wait for tomorrow. And knowing she will be going to my school, I was even more happy. I will be able to spend the day with her at shool and then the night while I give her the tour of the town.

"Honey, what was that all about?" Momma asked as she took her appron off.

"Don't ya see Momma" My younger sister said as she got up from her boyfriends lap. I growled knowing where she was going with this. "She's his _mate_"

"Evrey time, Liz, evrey single time I talk to a girl that's not slutty looking ya just go out and asume I think they're my mate." I said rolling my eyes.

"But it's _true _this time." she glarred at me. "I heard your intake of breath when ya saw her and ya looked at her as if she was your favorite chocolate cake." I gullped. _You know she's right. _My wolf told me.

"Whatever." I mummbled. I knew Cammie was my mate. Before I even saw her I could feel her preasence. My heart beated faster tellin' me to turn around. Liz and my friends smirked.

"Hey Grant who was that girl you were takin' about? Beth, Britney or whatever?" i asked Grant to take the attention off of me. There was no girl, but the gang didn't know that. He glarred at me knowing what I was doin' before getting shot with questions left to right. Even from the quys. I smirked kissing Momma goodbye and left to go home.

I dicided to take a run in the woods so as soon as I got far enough into it, I shifted. As I was running, I was thinking about school. I know she will be at our school if she's not home schooled. As I started to think of who to introduce to her first a name flashed in my mind. _Zach! _I groweld. No way is she going to ever talk to him. She's _mine_ and no one is going to take her away from me. Not even _him_.

Zach and I have never been friends. Our family's hate eachother. My family and I think and know that the Goode's don't take being a werewolf seriously. They always joke around, scarin' people at night and shifting infront of people, just barley getting cought by a human. They take no pride in being a wolf. All they care about is controll. Zach just likes taking things away from me. My car that magically appeared in a ditch. My girlfriends. Even my baseball cards in 2nd grade. Evreything. I can tell you one thing for sure though. He. Will. Not. Take. Away. My. Mate.

...

A/N: HI PEPOOOOLLLEEE! First of all, I would like to thank Lizzie998 for being my first reviwer EVER! Thank you so much for saying you love my story so far. I'm hoping to keep this story going. If anyone has suggestions for future chapters let me know. custructive critisism is welcome. I don't get mad or affended easily, but that doesn't give you permission to leave very rude comments. Tell me if my chapters are too short or long, I'll try to fix it. See ya next chapter! P.S. You will see the beloved Zach in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3- Zach

Cammie's POV

I woke up early the next morning. After taking a shower and getting dressed into a fitted green shirt, shorts and a pair of green flip flops, I made my way down stairs. Frankly, I don't think I have ever been so nervous before. _Does it have to do with Josh?_ I thought to my self. Nah. I had only just met the boy, why would I be excited to see him? I decided to ignore the feeling and get some breakfast. Mom came down after a while before I had to leave for school. I kissed her good by and left. On my walk yesterday I saw the school I was going to be attending and it only took 5 minuets to find it.

Once entering the school parking lot, I took my time to look over the students. It was the typical school. The nerds in one group and geeks an another. The music kids separated from the goths and skaters in there own little section pulling a prank on someone. Then there's the populars. They were in the middle of the parking lot laughing at something that was most likely stupid or about someone else that was lower on the school chain.

I looked around again looking for something. But what? I knew exactly what it was when my eyes landed on him. Josh. He was standing by a car glaring at something. I looked to where his glare was pointed at. _Not a_ _something_, I thought, _a someone._ It was a boy who was currently laughing in the popular group. Slightly taller that Josh., about 6'4. He was also slightly more built and had short dirty-blonde hair that was flicked up in the front. He was wearing jeans, a pair of black Nike sneakers and a green shirt covers by a black zip-up hoodie.I looked at his face. My heart stopped. He was smiling and it was beautiful but what really got me were those eyes. They were a bright piercing green that I just couldn't stop staring at. I forced my self to look down so I didn't get coughs starring again. As I was about to take a step towards the school a voice stopped me.

"That's Zach" Josh practically growled, " he's bad news. I'd stay away"

"Umm, okay?" I said making it sound more like a question.

" I'm serious Cammie. The guy is bad news. He will only hurt you." He told me as we started walking up to the school.

"What are you implying?" I asked

"I saw you looking at him. He will only see you as a fling and nothing more so don't even think about going out with him" he snarled, but I didn't care about that. Right now I care that he's bossing me around like he owns me.

"When did I ever give you my permission to boss me around!?i just met you! I can talk to who ever I want when ever I want." I yelled maybea little to loudly because we were getting a couple of stares. _Great this is exactly what I need._ I thought.

"Cammie I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" I put my hand up to stop him.

"Save it." I said, then rolled my eyes and huffed. "Look, I'm sorry for yelling but I just got a little angry when you told me to stay away from someone." The bell ran signaling that class starts in 10 minutes. Josh and I walked into the school but he had to go to his locker. Looking at my schedule for my locker number. 487. I looked around to see if I was near it. I huffed when I couldn't find it.

"Need help?" I low voice asked, sending shivers down my spine. I turned around to see who it was. _His green eyes are even brighter up close._ I cleared my throat before I spoke.

"I- uh -I" I gulped. "Yeah" _real smooth Cammie, real smooth. H_e chuckled. Even _that_ was beautiful

"Let me see your schedule." Zach said taking it outbid my hand giving me no time to react. "Hmm, 487 huh? Lucky you, my locker is 488." He smirked. _Great, so he's cocky. _Well that just ruined it.

"And why would that be lucky for me?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Because sweetheart, you get to see me every morning." I tried not to kill him when he called me sweetheart.

"Well," I said with a very fake smile on my face, "Arn't I just special?"

"Yeah, you are." I couldn't help but feel as if it were a double meaning.

We made it to our lockers after what seemed like for ever. I learns a lot about him as we silently walked down the halls. One, he is quite the flirt. Two, his ego is way to big. Three, he likes to touch me. Mostly my butt.

"Can you stop that?" I asked as he touched my butt , I didn't mind him touching me even though I just met him.

"Why? You know you love it." He said with a playful glint in his eyes.

" in your dreams." I said walking away to find my next class.

"Do you really think I'll only be touching your butt in my dreams?" I gasped and turned around. The hall was deadly quiet. I flipped him off while blushing furiously before turning around and walking away, hearing is laugh as I did so._ Did he really just scream that down the hall. _Walking into my first period class I knew thiswasgoing to be an interesting day.

Zach POV

_ Who was_ _**that?**_ I asked my self as I walked to my first period class.

"Hey man, what's up?" My best friend Grant asked walking up to me. He hangs out with Abrams too which gets me irritated sometimes but who am I to say he can't?

"Did you hear of a new girl coming?" I asked, trying to get some information on the new girl. _Mate_. My wolf said. Could she? Could she really be my mate. That would explain my heart racing when she spoke and why I so badly wanted to touch her... And not just her butt.

"Yeah, I saw her yesterday when she walk into the coffee shop. Her name is Cammie." He said getting closer. He lowers his voice. " there convinced she's Abrams mate."

"What? I thought he was mateless?"Abrams never showed signs of having a mate meaning, he doesn't have the powers he and his mate share. Like me, I can run crazy fast, even for a wolf. My mate and I share the power of telepathy. I can tell because running is my most dominant power but when I have my mate with me and I claim her, telepathy will be more dominant. Right now all I can do is hear a persons thoughts but I have to know them.

"He is." If Abrams is so desperate for a mate he and his wolf will try and convince them selves that someone is their mate. Abrams is going after Cammie_. He better stay away from her, _my wold and I growled walking into first period. I smirked when I saw Cammie sitting down doodling on a sheet of paper. My mate. Boy did it feel good to say that.

...

A/N: So, how did you like it? Tell me in a review! Any ideas for future chapters let me know. How were the POVs? Should I stay with Zach Cammie and Josh POVs of just stick with Cammie's? Was the chapter too long or too short? Constructive criticism is welcome but don't be rude! Review please and think you so much for reading!


	4. Chapter 4- the fight

Camimes POV

Spanish has always been the subject I hated the most. But now? I _really _hate it. Why? You might ask.

"So, what's a pretty girl like you doing moving to such a small town?" _That's_ why.

"Why do _you _care?" I asked.

"What? I can't be nice?" He asked putting a hand over his heart.

"Shush, you're going to get us in trouble." I whispered glancing around to see if anyone heard us. Bad idea. Almost all the girls were giving me death glares while the boys were looking at me like I'm there next meal. _Ew_.

"You know," Zach whispers in my ear making me shiver but hopefully my jump covered it. "I've never met a girl like you before."

"Congratulations" I think he got the hint that I didn't want to talk but that didn't stop him from doing other things. First he put his hand on my thigh. I, in return picked it up and dropped it in his lap. Then, he started twirling my hair with his fingers so I so kindly whacked it away. Lastly, he put his arm around my shoulders. I took my nails and dig them into his skin till he let go.

Class was finally over and I grabbed my stuff as fast as I could. Apparently I wasn't fast enough because the next thing I hear is him yelling down the hall.

"Hey babe! Wait up!" I didn't think he was talking to me. I mean really, I guy that hot would have a girlfriend. But I was wrong because next thing I know he's grabbing my wrist turning me towards him. "Need any help finding other classes?" He asked

"What do you _want?"_ I asked him trying to get out of his grip.

"To take you to your next class." He said but there was something he wasn't telling me.

"No, I'm good thanks. Now will you let go of me?"

"Why?"

"Umm," I looked at him dumbfounded, "Ever heard of personal space? Because right now, you're invading it." he didn't answer back so I looked up at him. He was glaring at something. I looked to where his eyes were going and there was Josh at the other end of the hallway. He walked up to us.

"Goode" Josh said.

"Abrams" Zach spat back.

"Why don't you let go of Cammie?" Josh asked.

"Or what?" Zach asked pulling me in closer to him. How long has the hallway been silent?

"Or this." Josh pulled his fist back and punched Zach square in the face. That's when it started. Zach took the hit like a pro, only taking a few steps back. He came up to Josh and faked a punch to the face but really punched him in the stomach. The students with nothing better to do in life kept chanting fight while I tried to stop Zach and Josh from fighting. They kept punching each other but they were getting closer to me. I tried to get out still yelling stop. The stupid kids wouldn't move from the circle they had created giving me no way to escape.

It all happened at once. They were getting closer and closer and a fist came and hit me in the jaw. It was forceful enough to make my head slam against the locker and me fall on the ground. The crowed gasped. _Your fault I_ said to myself. Everything was getting blurry. Someone picked me up while another voice was yelling to someone not to touch me.

"Cammie? Cammie baby are you okay?" Zach. Somehow I felt comforted being in his arms. Like nothing could hurt me. "Someone get the nurse!" He yelled making my head hurt more. "It's okay baby, Jimmy is going to get the nurse. You may need stitches. Oh I'm so sorry baby." I could feel him cradling me. I didn't have time to think of who Jimmy was because darkness soon took over me.

Zach POV

I can't believe I hit her. Oh gosh what did I do? Stupid Abrams.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!?" Our principal 's yelled as the nurse looked over Cammie. "All of you, get to class!" He yelled." except for you two." Abrams and I stayed behind.

"She's going to need stitches. The ambulance is on there way."

"Come to my office. Now." Mr.H told us.

We went to the office after the ambulance picked Cammie up. Abrams was the first to speak.

"I didn't do anything. It was Zach who started it"

"And how did I do that!?" I screamed. "You threw the first punch!"

"You tried hitting on Cammie when you clearly know she's my mate!"

"I did not give you permission to speak!" Mr.H yelled. We stopped talking. "Now would you care to tell me what happened to you two and why one of my students was just taken to the hospital?"

"If Goode would just stop trying to steal peoples mates then non of this would not have happened." Abrams said.

"Why can't you get it through your thick skull that YOU. ARE. MATELESS!" I shouted. She's my mate not yours!" he got up to punch me but Howard stopped him.

"Enough Joshua. And the girl?"

"I hit her." I told him. "when Abrams and I were fighting I hit her."

"well next time, take your problems somewhere out side of the school grounds. Where no one is around. No _human."_

"Yes Sir" we said at the same time and got up to we were out in the hallway I grabbed Abrams by the collar of his shirt and slammed him on the wall.

"This is all _your _fault."I growled," You made me _hurt_ Cammie. You made her _afraid_ of me. Watch your back Abrams because you aren't going to like the results of what you did." And with that I left to go see Cammie.

...

A/N: so, I don't know what happened when I first posted this chapter but it never showed up. But I rewrote it so it's all good. Tell me what you think! opinions on POVs chapter length and any ideas for future chapters? Review Review! And thanks to those who already have. It means so much! Check out my other story called Love Exists! And yes, Howard is a wolf as well.


	5. Chapter 5- The L Word

Cammie's POV

I woke up into a room that wasn't mine. It had white walls surrounding me and a vase if old flowers on a night stand next to me. I looked down to see I was laying on a bed with a thin white sheets covering me. I saw wires next to me and an I-V stuck in my arm. Only then did I notice the pounding headache. Just then the door opened showing a very worried and very bloody Zach. I stiffened as he walked closer. He must have noticed because he stopped in mid-step. _He even looks hot all bloody and bruised. How is that possible?_

"Cammie?" He asked with a guarded voice. "Cammie, I'm sorry. You don't know how story I am. I didn't mean to punch you. Abrams just got me so mad a-"

"Stop." I I told him, my voice was hoarse from not talking. "Just stop talking. I don't want to hear an excuse." We we're silent for a while.

"I'm still sorry." He said. I looked at him. Sure I felt sorry he had to get beat up but it was technically his fault.

"If you had let go of me when it asked you to this wouldn't have happened." I said. A secret between you and me, I didn't really want him to let me go bit just seemed like the right thing to say at the time. I mean, I barely know him.

"Yeah? Well what's if I didn't _want_ to?" I asked getting angry. Woah, what did I do? "Did you ever think of that? Maybe I didn't _want_ to let go of you. Maybe I _liked_ touching you. Maybe I still do." He stepped closer to me, standing right next to the bed. "What if I didn't want to let you go but instead hold you forever?" I starred at him, my eyes wide. Then I glared. _What's his game_?

"What are you playing at Goode?" Something just isn't right. Why would a guy like him like a girl like me? I'm nothin special. Just a Plain Jane while Zach is a Greek god. It just doesn't make sense. Zach interrupted my thoughts.

"I'm telling the truth Cammie. I like you. Like, _really_ like you." My heart stopped, then increased. The stupid heart monitor showed it. I blushed while he smirked. I think I just helped make his ego _bigger_. "So does that mean you like me too?" He asked picking up my hand and playing with my fingers. I looked up at him ignoring the spark I felt when he touched me. His eyes were looking strait into mine and he was butting his lip, waiting for an answer. _How am I supposed to answer when he's_ **_biting_** _his lip like that? _I swallowed. Avoiding his question I spoke.

"I forgive you." _He's _still_ playing with my hand_! _Why won't he stop_?

"Huh?" He asked tilting his head with a small smile on his lips. _Yup, smile is way cuter that smirk_.

"Oh, cool." He said, but I could tell he was happier than he wanted to show. "But, you never answers my last question. Do. You. Like. Me?" I thought about it.

Zach POV

"Yes." She mumbled looking down. My heart raced. To know my mate likes my back with out even knowing she's my mate is probably the most amazing feeling in the world. But, I wanted to here her say it again. I lifted her head so she was looking into my eyes. I smirked.

"What was that? I don't think I heard you." She glared knowing what I was doing.

"Yes Zachary Goode. I like you okay? I. Like. You." I smiled even bigger. I was about to kiss her when she stopped me.

"You think I'm going to kiss you when your all bloody and gross?" She looked disgusted but a little happy. I smiled and placed a tender kiss on her bruised cheek and left to go home and take a shower. Having her as my mate? I don't think I could be any luckier.

I thought about her being my mate on the drive home. If she wasn't my mate and I wasn't a wolf, would I still love her? _Yes_. It was a no-brainer. She's not just my mate, she's my soulmate. Yes, there is a difference.

xxxx

Walking into the front door I knew what was coming before it even began.

"What the heck happened!?" My dad yelled. I rolled my eyes. "Don't you dare roll your eyes at me Zachary! Explain to me why the Abrams called saying you almost put there son in the hospital!"

"He punched me first! The idiot kid doesn't know when to stay out of things! I found my mate today and he claims she's his! You and I both know he is mateless!" I was breathing heavily. I can't _stand_ Abrams. He's always the damsel in distress. He mine as we'll be tied to the train track... In the middle of nowhere.

"Go upstairs and take a shower. We'll talk about this when your mother gets home." Dad told me. _Great. I get to talk about my love life with my parents. My _mother_. How exciting._

_..._

A/N: Hi again people! To clear things up for you guys. No, not everyone is a wolf. Only the Goode's, Abrams', and Howard and his family are werewolves. What did you think if this chapter? Please give me opinions on what you think about the POVs and chapter length. I'm thinking about doing another GG story based of the fairytale Little Red Riding hood. It will take place in around the late 1800's. Obviously Cammie will be Little Red, I will also have Zach, Jimmy(Josh), and Joe. Rachel will be in there too but very little. The story won't be like the original, you know with only one wolf and the grandma and everything. But it will be good I promise. I know I already have two stories going but I want to know what you guys think about my version of LRRH. Review Review Review! Thanks to those who did and, SpiesAndSoldiers, I hope I answered your question. Zach' .Girl, I will never ever for as long as I live make a Jammie story. That will NOT happen. So, yes this is definitely Zammie. Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like it!


	6. Chapter 6- Mothers and Secrets

Zach POV

I walked out if the shower and got dressed. Looking at my self in the mirror I could see that Abrams gave me a black-eye. _How attractive_, I thought to myself as I left the room. I walked slowly down the stairs. Yes, I was afraid to face my mother. What kind of teenage boy looks forward to love conversations with their mother?

i walked into the living room. _There she is_. She stood up and smiled. _Alright, let's get this over with_. She came over and hugged- no, _squeezed_ me.

"Oh my baby boy finally has is mate!" She exclaimed. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Mom-"

"You're growing up so fast!"

"Mom-"

"So," she finally let go, "tell me all about her. What's her name? What is she like? Does she do well in school?"

"Let the poor boy talk women!" My dad exclaimed. Mom glared at him but let me talk.

"Her name is Cammie. She just moved here and I assume she's good at school." I smiled just thinking about her. I closed my eyes and laid down on the couch putting my hands behind my head. "She's perfect. Her hair is a beautiful honey blonde hair that I just want to run my hands through. And when she smiles I could look at it all day. She has an amazing smile. Her hands are small and delicate an I love them too. She's small too. Comes just above my shoulders. It makes her even more cute. I-" I stopped realizing three things. One, I was talking to my mother. Two, Cammie's not a wolf. Three, I was talking to my mother. _How awkward_. Those were my thoughts and my thoughts only. _Not anymore_. I ignored that and focused on one thing. "Cammie's not a wolf!" Sure I knew that before but now I actually _thought_ about it. "What does that mean?"

"She's not a wolf?" My father asked. My mom looked calm as could be but she was more stiff than before.

"No. She's not." I looked up at him. "What am I going to do? How is that possible? I can't just go out and say 'hey Cammie I'm a wolf and you're my mate.' she's gonna think I'm crazy! And even if she does believe me... She'd probably hate me because she'd think the only reason she likes me is because of the stronger pull two mates have than two sole mates. she would think that it's not real, the love we feel for each other is only because of being a mate."

"Zach are you hearing yourself?" My mother snapped. I starred at her. She _never_ snaps. "You aren't even making sense! If you weren't mates them of coarse she wouldn't feel anything for you. But you are mates. So you _do_ feel something. It's that simple honey." I looked down.

"To you maybe." I mumbled. "But what are we going to do about her not being a wolf?"

"gain her trust." dad said. "Get to know her better. Have her get to know you better. Then, when the time is right, tell her. Calmly and not to the point."

"And what about Josh?" I growled.

"He's mateless. And even if he isn't, Cammie is your mate Zach. Not his." My dad said.

"He still wants her." I stood up. "And he will do anything to get her." I walked up into my room And laid down on my bed._ Cammie is mine at the moment. Now I just have to keep it that way. Keep her safe from Josh. _

_Xxxx_

I woke up the next day with more energy that I have ever had. _Cammie_. That was my first thought before I even opened my eyes. I took a shower and got dressed. I went to the bathroom and put he'll in my hair to make it look slightly messed up. I made sure my clothes looked decent. It's Cammie. I can't just show up to school looking like I just got out of bed. she'll think I'm just a sloppy kid that doesn't care about his appearance.

Cammie's POV

When I saw Zach in the hallway the first thing besides his eyes that caught my attention. His hair looked like he just got out of bed. Perfectly messed up making me want to run my hands through his blond locks. I went to my locker to get my stuff when arms trapped me by my locker. I turned around knowing who it was.

"Yes Zachary?" I asked trying not to get lost in those dreamy green eyes.

"Just wanted to say hi." He said, a smirk slowly creeped to his face.

"Hi." I said smiling up at him. He took his hands of the lockers where he had me trapped. When I closed my locker he wasted no time to take my hand. I blushed and looked down. I could hear the whispers.

_Is that Cammie?_

_What's he doing with _her_?_

_He just pity's her. _

_Oh look she's blushing!_

_They're cute together. _

_Dude she looks hot._ That one made me blush more. Zach only growled and pulled me along faster, squeezing my hand. Wait, growled? I looked at him. His jaw was clenched and he wa glaring at any guy who even looked my way. His eyes practically screamed 'MINE'. And to make everything better, Josh came waltzing over with a big butt grin on his face.

"Hey Cammie." He said. I didn't really want to talk to him. My parents are mad enough about what happened yesterday. Zach let go of my hand only to pull me behind him. "Oh come on Cammie. Zach's the one who hurt you yesterday not me."

"Just walk away Abrams, walk away." Zach said, trying to hold in his anger.

"That's for Cammie to decide." Josh never took his eyes off of me. "Cam, do you want me to leave? Hey, I still have to give you the tour of this town. Why don't we go talk about where I should take you first." He tried grabbing my hand but I backed away. I smelled trouble. _Wasn't Josh supposed to be nice? Now he's just being a creep_.

"Come on Cammie. Let's go." we walked off to first period but I caught Joshes last words before we rounded a corner.

"Watch your back Goode, Cammie is mine." They way he said it sent shivers down my spine. His low eerie voice made it sound like a line from a horror movie. I chose to ignore it and only pay attention to Zach, who stopped holding my hand only to wrap his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. And at made me feel protected. Like, not even the Big Bad Wolf could get me.

...

A/N: IM BACK FOR GOOD! Is like to thank the guest that reviewed. You were very supportive! I was happy to see 'Nnnnnnooooooo!' I totally would have said the same thing if a story I liked was possibly being stopped. (I would wright the rest of your review but I'm to lazy :P but you know who you are.) so what did you think? Review! How was the chapter length and give me ideas for future chapters! THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING! See what I did there with 'the Big Bad Wolf'? Teehee, I'm awesome.


	7. Meeting the Goode's

"So I was thinking," Zach said as we walked to his car after school that day, "I should give you a tour around town. Or take you to my house to meet my parents? Plus, we have a horse ranch there. Girls like horses don't they?" He looked at me for an answer. I giggled but answered any way.

"Yes Zach. Most girls like horses. I think that would be great." I said. He smiled and picked me up bridal style. I giggle while tucking my head into the crook of his neck. I inhaled.

"Mhmm. You smell good. Like the woods." I said.

"Well, I do spend a lot of time in he woods." He said.

"Hunting?"

"And riding. My horses love taking walks in the woods. Maybe I'll take you out there someday." He said. I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe?" I asked. He chuckled while opening his car door.

"Oh alright. Someday I _will_ take you out there." He told me an kissed the tip of my nose. Zach set me down and told me to get in. I did and waited for him to get in.

"So, home it is?" He asked.

"Yup. I wanna meet your parents." With that, Zach pulled out of the parking lot and headed for his house.

It only took a few minutes before I realized that the house I looked at the other day was Zach's. I also realized, Zach lives right down re road from me.

"Zach, did you know you live on my road?" I asked him. He glanced at me before putting his eyes back in the road.

"No, but that is quite interesting Cam." he said while smirking. I hit his shoulder.

"Don't get any ideas ." I said. Zach grabbed the hand that I hit him with and held into it tightly.

"No hitting the driver Cam." he scolded. I giggled trying to get out of his grasp. He held tighter and brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"You ready?" He asked as we pulled into his driveway.

"Yup."

We got out of the car and walked up to his front door And Zach opened it for me, letting me in.

"Oh good! Zachary's home! Maybe he can help!" Some one yelled from a bother room. I assumed it was his mother because of her older voice, plus, Zach never told me about any siblings.

"Hey mom!" Zach greeted, pulling me into the kitchen. A women with red hair turned around and was about to say something when her eyes landed on me. She grinned at me and walked over, giving me a huge hug.

"So you're the famous Cammie Morgan! Zachary has told us so much about you!" She gushed. I smiled back. _So **this** is who Zach got his green eyes from. _

"It's nice to meet you ." I said.

"Where is he?" A mans voice rang through the house. "Ah Zach, I need your help wi-" the man's eyes landed on me. "Hello. You must be Cammie. Zach has told us a lot about you." I shook his hand.

"Hello ." I greeted. he looked back over to Zach.

"Zach, I need you to help me fix a fence back by the woods. A ware-" Zach's dad cleared his throat and glanced at me. "An animal must have broke it last night." Zach grabbed my hand.

"Sure." He looked at me. "You wanna come?"

"Sure." I shrugged my shoulders and smiled.

"It's about 40 acres back, well need to take the horses. You ever ride before?" I shook my head as we entered the stables. "Well then, you'll just have to ride with me today." He kissed me on the cheek twice before putting a saddle on one of the most beautiful horse I have ever seen.

"This is Storm. She's been my horse since I was ten." Zach said while feeding her some grain.

"She's beautiful." I said in an awestruck tone. And she was. She was completely black except for a sloppy patch of white around her right eye. Zach oulled himself up on her and held his arms out.

"Come on babe, I don't bite." He smirked and I glared. Zach pulled me up as if I weighed as much as a feather and set me in front of him wrapping his arms around me. I rested my back on his chest and he kissed the top of my head.

"It would be so fun to live on a horse ranch everyday." I sighed closing my eyes. I felt Zach's arms tighten around my waist.

"Really?" He asked. I opened my eyes to look at him. He was smiling at me. Not smirking, _smiling_.

"Yeah? What are you so happy about. You, Zachary Goode, don't usually smile." He leaned his head down and kissed me on the lips.

"Nothing. Your just so cute, that's all." He said. We finally ended up to where the broken part of the fence was.

"Wow! It looks like a mini tornado came through here!" I gasped. Zach helped me down and I walked over to the fence. "And this is pretty strong wood. I don't even think a bear could do this!" I looked over to Zach. He was getting his tools from the pocket on the saddle.

"Well, what ever it was, it was strong." he said.

"It's so strange though. Wood this strong can't just be... snapped like this." It was just so weird. This had to be hickory wood or something. No animal can just go and break it.

"Let's not talk about it now." Zach rushed. "I'm sure it just rotted." I looked at the broken pieces.

"They're healthy and dry. Zach I don-" I was cut off by a kiss. Zach ran his tongue across my bottom lip and I gladly opened depending the kiss. His tongue roamed my mouth, exploring it. I moaned slightly.

"Babe, let's not worry about it now. I've gotta fix this fence." Zach told me after pulling away. I nodded, still in a daze from the kiss.

"This is going to take forever." he sighed and started picking up the little pieces As his dad came up with a tractor full of new wood.

"Clear out all the small pieces and put them in a pile. Storm can take those back down when we leave!" shouted over the tractor engine. And with that, we got to work.

Zach POV

Im going to kill that kid. Rip him up and give him to the birds. _He_ should be here fixing this! Of coarse, I would say this out loud, if it weren't for Cammie. I looked over at her and smiled. She was petting storm while putting wood into a wagon. She's so cute. All I want to do is tell her everything. That I'm a wolf, she's my mate, that I love her and would do anything for her. But right now's not the time. She needs to settle down here from her move and I can't just dump this on her.

I sighed and got back to work.

_Next week. Next week you'll tell her everything_.

...

A/N: Sooooo... Yeah. It's been a while. But I'm back now! What did you think of this chapter? Do you think Josh broke the fence out of anger? Or was it someone else? To clear things up for one of my reviewer's (To lazy to look up the name) and to anyone else, this is not a cross over. It's just not a normal GG fic. and the whole mate thing, I'm not sure what you're asking. Cammie is Zach's mate and Josh is mateless. Meaning, he has no wolf/person he's meant to be with which is a big deal for werewolves. So, Josh has convinced him self he does have a mate, and its Cammie. Cammie doesn't know about the werewolf world but is still Zach's mate, even though she's human. This is also strange for the wolf world. Hope that helps! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
